1. Field
The following description relates to an image sensor, and additionally, to an image sensor to acquire a high-sensitivity image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in image sensors with high-sensitivity has increased over the years. A high-sensitivity sensor can acquire relatively high-quality images even at a high frame rate so as to capture a high-speed moving object, as well as acquire high-quality images in dark or less lighted places.
One technology that is generally adapted for high-sensitivity sensors is “binning.” Binning combines values of adjacent pixels and can be implemented by combining charges accumulated in pixels or by combining analog output values of pixels in a column circuit. Also, binning may be performed by a digital image processor. Conventional binning methods may enhance sensitivity, but deteriorate spatial resolution because they are applied over the entire area of an image.